Techniques for controlling operation of the drill driver while driving a fastener are readily known. For example, the drill driver may implement an automated fastener setting technique which determines when a fastener reaches a desired stopping position in the workpiece and stops operation of the tool in response thereto. The desired stopping position may be detected, for example by monitoring the motor current behavior or change therein. Sensor signals indicative of the motor current, however, tend to be noisy and thereby lead to inaccuracies in the detection of the desired stopping position. Therefore, it is desirable to develop improved fastener setting techniques that are more immune to noise as compared to conventional methods.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.